Some systems that analyze video recordings allow forward and backward navigation within the recording. The most elaborate of those systems even allow single stepping through video frames. In the case where the recordings are long, the task of keeping an overview of the position inside the video recording becomes challenging. A user can easily lose track of where they are, relative, for example, to the beginning of the recording. Thus, navigation within the recording would be easier if video analyzing systems could allow the user to identify the location of the frame he is analyzing, within the entirety of the recording and additionally allows the user to identify scene or material transitions within the recording.
Existing systems that analyze recordings with multiple difference segments aid the user in recognizing a specific segment by displaying, for example, a sequence of representative frames at the segment transition points, i.e. the beginning of each segment. For example, for a McDonald's commercial within a video recording, the system would display one or more frames of the commercial with the McDonald's logo that would help the user recognize that the following segment is a McDonald's commercial. Therefore, these header frames provide a summary of the following video segment. A full frame is displayed and it is recognizable.